Honesty
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: Set after 2x07, Arwen, Slight Merlin/Morgana angst, Arthur returns something very precious to Gwen, while Merlin and Morgana discuss the witchfinder.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything and make no profit for this story - i'm just writing for fun. All characters belong to the BBC

(Set after 2x07 Spoilers for series one and two)

Gwen was bustling around the room, helping Morgana prepare for bed. The days events and the witchfinder's questioning had taken their toll on her mistress, and Gwen glanced over worriedly, to see Morgana's pale face looking out of the window, into the courtyard below.

As Morgana watched, the guards slowly removed the dry sticks from the thankfully unlit stake. She remembered glancing from the very same window she was stood by, watching fearfully as Gaius was unmercifully tied to the stake. Rather selfishly she had thought, that if Uther could do this to Gaius, he could also do it to her. If he found out her secret.

At least, she thought, he had had the decency to look guilty – and had eventually been unable to watch the act. She remembered Aglain telling her that she should pity the King, because his hatred stemmed from fear. Now she understood what he meant – not that this would help her.

Morgana dreaded to think would have happened if Arthur hadn't stepped in and allowed Merlin to prove Gaius' innocence. She wondered what had forced Arthur into such an abrupt decision, to disobey his father. Suddenly she remembered Gwen's angry voice ringing through the silent courtyard, but for the life of her Morgana could not remember what had been said.

"Gwen?" said Morgana, turning to face her maid.

"Yes my Lady?"

"What did you say to Arthur, to persuade him to halt the execution?"

Gwen froze, a small blush creeping up her cheeks; she had no intention of repeating her words. They were above her station and completely inappropriate.

"Nothing, really, just.... nothing." Gwen floundered hopelessly, knowing Morgana would not let this go.

Suddenly she was saved by a knock at the door, followed by the hurried entrance of Merlin. He looked dead on his feet – exactly as Gwen felt. Only now did she remember that she had been awake for almost 48 hours.

"Merlin, can't you learn to knock?" sighed Morgana.

"I did knock." said Merlin looking puzzled.

Amused, Gwen decided to help out, "You're supposed to wait for an answer."

"Oh well, sorry. I'm tired. Arthur wants to see you in his chambers Gwen."

_Oh no! _She thought _What's he going to say about today?!_

"What does Arthur want with my maid?" asked Morgana immediately.

"No idea, but he said if he's not there to wait, he had to go fetch something."

Morgana began to protest on her servants behalf, but Gwen interrupted - "It is fine my Lady, he probably wants something sewing. I'll go now, unless you need me?"

"I'll be fine Gwen, go and see what our Prince wants – but don't let him bully you!" she added in all seriousness. Morgana and Arthur had been growing further apart lately. Ignoring Merlin's snickers Gwen quickly curtsied and left the room.

* * *

Gwen hurried down the corridor, trying to appear inconspicuous. A handmaiden visiting the Prince's chambers would be fine – if she were carrying laundry, or food, or had a logical excuse. She cursed herself for bringing none of these things. She told herself not to panic, Arthur wouldn't hurt her.... not physically at least... no. She wouldn't allow herself to think of the hurt in her heart, couldn't contemplate the events which had occurred during his stay with her. He was a Prince, she was a handmaiden. That was the end of that.

On some level she was glad he had summoned her. She needed to apologize for what she had said earlier. Gwen did not blame Arthur for her father's death; she had just needed a way to get through his hard exterior, to pierce his heart. It was unfair to bring up the subject of her father, especially when he had already tried to apologize, and she had told him there was no need. She was ashamed.

She stopped outside Arthur's door, taking a minute to calm herself, and knocked. There was no answer. Gwen glanced guiltily around her before gently opening the unlocked door, stepping inside, and closing the door behind her. Merlin had said to wait, right? As if confirming her thoughts she spied a note on the table -

_Guinevere,_

_Please sit and wait, I shall not be long, I have just gone to collect something from the dungeons._

_Arthur_

Gwen frowned, what could he possibly want from the dungeons? Then she sighed, she was too exhausted to think. She gratefully obeyed the note's order to site, and sank down into the chair at the end of the table. She decided to rest her head on the desk for a few moments and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Morgana's chambers, Merlin was stood awkwardly wondering if it would be okay to leave. One glance at Morgana told him that the answer was no. She was studying him. Suddenly she spoke, her voice guarded and determined;

"When Aredian questioned me, he said something about you Merlin."

"Oh, really?" squeaked Merlin, trying to appear nonchalant and failing miserably.

"He said that Gaius was protecting both of us..... he said that you were a sorcerer."

Merlin said nothing.

"You were there, when the smoke was transformed, were you not? And when I was looking for the druids you knew where to find them."

Still Merlin said nothing. Morgana continued to pile up her evidence, all the magical moments that seemed to have happened around Merlin, and he knew, now was the time to tell her the truth.

Morgana took a deep breath and calmly finished her rant: "When I told you about my dreams, you said you understood how I felt better than anyone. Is it true, can you use magic?"

They stood in silence for a moment, eyes meeting, cautious yet both aware of a sense of familiarity. For a second their eyes sparkled golden.

"Yes."

"Do you have nightmares, about the future, like me?" She asked urgently, and Merlin was shocked by both her selfishness and her cool tone.

"No, it's not like that, I'm not.... a seer."

"But you use magic?"

"Yes" he repeated.

Morgana studied the servant boy before her, stood in silent amazement that he could use magic. She was even more amazed that he was still alive.

"Does Arthur know?"

"No – only Gaius."

Of course, she thought. It must have been lonely for him, with only Gaius to confide in... to have to work endlessly day and night when he could make these things happen with a snap of his fingers. She almost pitied him, but then she was suddenly overwhelmed with anger. She had been alone too - with no one to confide in, at least Merlin had Gaius. She had believed she was the only magical being in the castle – but now she found out there was Merlin...

"How could you and Gaius keep this from me?!" She yelled angrily. "All this time you knew how lonely I was, and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but Gaius forbade it!" Merlin protested. He could see by the scowl on Morgana's face that this wasn't a good enough excuse. In fact, in her eyes it made his betrayal even more hurtful.

Merlin knew at once that arguing with Morgana wouldn't get them anywhere – apart from on the chopping block if the guards heard them. Besides he would never win.

"Morgana," he said calmly "I did my best to help you. I sought out the druids and helped you get away from Arthur and his men." He took a step towards her.

"I wouldn't have had to put Mordred and the others in danger if you had spoken to me." She turned away from him again, looking into the courtyard. He took another step closer.

"Telling you would have put you at more risk. There was a chance Uther would have spared your life..."

She scoffed and he smiled sadly.

"You're his ward. But if he knew you'd hid my gift from him as well... It's treason."

They stood in silence, contemplating the implications of his words, then Morgana turned to face him.

"I would never betray you Merlin."

"Nor would I betray you, my Lady. Do you understand why I didn't tell you?"

"Yes, Merlin. I understand." She turned back to the window, refusing to let him see her tears.

Deciding now was a good time to leave, Merlin walked towards the door.

"Goodnight my Lady" he whispered, closing the door behind him. It would only occur to him much later, in the years to come, that although she had said she understood his reasons – Morgana had never forgiven Merlin.

* * *

Arthur made his way through the castle, walking the well known route from the dungeons up to his chambers. He reflected on the number of times he had walked this way after questioning convicted sorcerers. Now he wondered how many of them had been innocent, like Gaius, like Tom.

His heart ached when he thought of Tom's death, how he had stood by and done nothing. He had not known the man, other than as a skilled blacksmith and the father of Morgana's maid. Those had been the days before he'd known Guinevere – when he had spoken to her in the weeks before Tom's death it was clear that he was a loving father. He had envied her for that, and then he had taken it away from her.

Of course, it wasn't him that killed Tom, but he felt responsible. He had known in his heart that Tom did not mean treason – yet he did nothing to stop the execution. The trial he had secured meant nothing – for Arthur knew his father would find the man guilty.

He remembered Guinevere's words that morning - "... or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die, you did once before, with my father."

Her accusations had cut deep into his heart. She had told him that she didn't blame him for her father's death, had she been lying? Either way, he had to know, so he had sent Merlin to fetch her. That was when he remembered, locked away in the dungeons, a small vault contained the various possessions that had been confiscated from prisoners upon their arrest. Normally the items belonging to those convicted of sorcery were locked away forever, out of fear they were enchanted. But being Crown Prince had its advantages. Arthur just hoped that this small treasure of Tom's would be of some comfort to Guinevere.

Soon he came to the door to his chambers, uncharacteristically pausing, contemplating what he would say to her, if she had come at all. He slowly opened the door glancing quickly around the room, eyes searching her familiar figure. Seeing no one at first he sighed, thinking she hadn't come, probably embarrassed from the way she had spoken to him earlier. Not that she need be, in fact under any other circumstances, it would have made him proud to have her stand up to him. Then he saw her. She was sat on a chair at his table – his usual chair to be precise – though he immediately knew that from now on he would think of it as hers.

Guinevere was sleeping silently, head rested on her arms which were folded on the table. He took a moment to study her, it occurred to him he had never seen her so relaxed, apart from when they had eaten together at her house, she was always working. He made a mental note to ensure she spent more time relaxing in the future.

Thinking it was a pity to wake her; but knowing the sooner he spoke to her, the sooner she could get to bed; he sat down beside the handmaiden and gently shook her awake.

"Guinevere?" he whispered.

She immediately stirred, looking up. Guinevere wondered for a moment why she was asleep at a table. Then she remembered, Arthur had summoned her to his chambers.... she was in the Princes chambers.... which must mean.... she groaned and turned her head to the side. Sure enough her eyes met his dark blue ones, which where shining with both humor and a hint of concern.

"Tired?" he asked grinning slightly.

"Sire! I'm sorry, I was just so tired..." she made to stand up, but he caught the sleeve of her simple lavender dress, pushing her back into her seat.

"Guinevere, it's fine, sit. You were all up night researching with Merlin. Doing what I should have been doing." He added sadly, hanging his head in shame.

"Arthur, about what I said today, my father – I don't blame you..."

"You should." He said stubbornly "I could have prevented his death and I didn't. For that I am truly sorry."

"Thank you, but you aren't to blame. Your father, he sees no innocence in sorcery, and my father was seen helping Tauren. "

"But what you said? This Morning?"

"Was low and unfair of me. I don't blame you, I never have, but it was the only way I could think to make you see sense." If she was honest with herself, Gwen was ashamed to have used her father's death in such a manipulative and insensitive manner, but at the time she had felt she had no choice.

"Guinevere, I have something for you. Something I should have given you along time ago, but I didn't think of it until now." He blushed slightly, embarrassed that he could have forgotten about such a precious heirloom. "It belonged to your father." Gwen looked surprised and held her breath as he pulled something from his pocket. Arthur held his hand out, and gently opened his fingers. There, in the center of his palm sat her mother's engagement ring.

The ring was simple, a thin silver band encasing a small red stone – not a precious or expensive one of course, the family had been poor, but it held great sentimental value to Gwen. As she reached to take the ring from Arthur's hand she smiled,

"My father made this you know, I thought I'd never see it again. It was the only thing of my mothers we still owned." She smiled sadly, then glanced up at Arthur, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's beautiful."

They sat there for a few moments, Gwen holding the ring, reveling in memories of her father telling her stories of his proposal. Arthur sat leaning towards her, hand still outstretched, almost touching her worn fingers which clung protectively to the ring. He studied the simplicity of it, taking in its beauty, knowing it must have meant an awful lot to the woman who had once worn it. He decided that when he married he would choose a ring which held a similar amount of sentimental value, rather than a cold, expensive rock designed to show riches rather than love.

His eyes met Guinevere's, pleased that they could sit here together, content, Arthur and Guinevere – not the Prince and his servant.

Suddenly Merlin came crashing through the doors, carrying a large jug of water, which he promptly dropped all over the floor.

"Merlin! You idiot! What have I told you about knocking?" Arthur ranted angrily, while Gwen tried to hide her laughter.

"That's right – you laugh Guinevere, but it won't be so funny when I suddenly disappear under a mountain of clothes and rubbish that my hopeless servant has failed to clear away!" This only made Gwen laugh harder.

However Merlin wasn't paying attention. He took in the sight of Arthur and Gwen sat together joking, Gwen holding a ring between them, Arthur sat very close too her....

Okay, so Arthur had pretty much said he wanted to marry Gwen, but Merlin hadn't taken him seriously. And so soon?!

"What are you gaping at Merlin? Close your mouth you look like a fish... then again, with your memory..." Arthur was beginning to get frustrated with Merlin's odd behavior – nothing new there.

"Congratulations! I mean, does the King know? Did he go down or one knee or did he act like a prat Gwen? Please don't tell me you acted like a prat?" he turned to Arthur.

"Merlin what on earth are you going on about, have you been on the cider AGAIN?" Arthur stood up, preparing to kick Merlin out of his chambers, thinking him drunk. Gwen, however, was quicker on the uptake. She glanced from Merlin, to the ring, to Arthur, and back at Merlin. She had to bite back a laugh.

"Merlin – this was my fathers ring. Arthur was just returning it to me...." she smiled gently, trying not to laugh at Merlin's look of embarrassment or Arthur's confusion.

"Aaaah. Oh... um.......... So Arthur hasn't proposed?"

"WHAT?! No! Whatever gave you that impression?" Arthur said hurriedly, not looking at Gwen, who had now given in to the laughter in the back of her throat.

Merlin looked like a deer in the headlights - "Nothing, I'm sorry, my mistake. I'll be going now!" With that he raced out of the room before Arthur could insult him anymore.

The Prince himself turned to Guinevere, trying to look annoyed at her hilarity, but before long he was laughing himself.

"Honestly, Merlin really is a total buffoon." Guinevere gave him _that_ look, the one that seemed to say '_You shouldn't be so mean to Merlin',_ Arthur rolled his eyes.

With a smile Gwen started to walk towards the door "I best be going too, I haven't slept in 48 hours – apart from that kip on your desk." She added jokingly.

"Of course." He strode ahead of her, holding the door open. "Goodnight Guinevere."

"Goodnight Arthur, thank you for the ring."

He smiled, glad to have given her something which meant a lot to her, as she had given him her token.

"It was no problem. Sleep well."

Somehow, Gwen knew that she would.


End file.
